Home
by oreoivory
Summary: Ada begitu banyak retakan dalam hidup Hinata, tapi ia masih mencoba bertahan dalam serpihan-serpihan dirinya yang terus menerus tergerus waktu. [AU/Broken Family]


**Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate**

 **Home © OreoIvory**

* * *

Ada yang retak.

Kaca-kaca telah bersepaian lepas dari kusen. Pun vas menyaru berhamburan mencium lantai kayu yang telah lapuk dimakan usia. Barang-barang tidak pada tempatnya. Sofa usang koyak, bergeser sehasta, dua hasta. Gorden-gorden copot teronggok di sudut rumah. Taplak meja hilang entah kemana. Ibumu sendiri duduk bergelung di pojokan, membisu, membeku.

Kauberikan atensi penuh pada setiap jengkal ruang, mengamati setiap celah tak tersisa. Rumah menyambut kepulanganmu dengan cara yang begitu tak manusiawi.

Tidak perlu menebak, tidak perlu mencari pelaku. Sebab dalam sepersekian detik, otakmu membentuk nama. Memorimu terlampau sering merekam setiap kejadian yang berulang hingga setiap fragmennya mendekam dan tercetak kuat dalam ingatan.

Ada yang retak.

Tangan kiri ibumu bengkok dengan cara yang aneh. Mungkin ia patah tulang. Memar-memar juga menghias kulit. Mulai dari yang pudar hingga yang berganti warna. Dan ada yang baru, di sudut mata tampak menghitam biru. Jejak airmata menjadi tanda historis, bentuk pengungkapan emosi sakit hati, atau bisa jadi hanyalah efek dari rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya.

Kaubiarkan saja dia. Sudah kubilang. Sudah kubilang, kan!? Kau lontarkan benakmu yang penuh dengan tuduhan dan makian. Pikirmu, kau sudah mengingatkan. Ibumu saja yang buta akal, buta hati, buta mata. Mungkin jika ia terus-terusan tak acuh dan membutakan dirinya sendiri, tak lama lagi tubuhnya juga akan lumpuh. Cacat permanen akan berkunjung karena serangan-serangan brutal ayah tirimu setiap kali alkohol terserap ke dalam setiap saraf otak.

Kau sudah terlampau lelah mengingatkan. Sudah puluhan atau ratusan atau ribuan kali, hingga kau kehilangan hitungan. Ibumu tak acuh. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Nasehatmu yang terus kaurepetisi cuma kesia-siaan belaka. Pada dasarnya ibumu sendiri tidak peduli pada dirinya sendiri, jadi kenapa pula ia harus peduli padamu?

Kau pergi menapak tangga kayu yang dimakan rayap menuju lantai atas. Kau hanya tidak sanggup terus berada bersama ibumu untuk sedetik lebih lama lagi. Kautinggalkan dia, membutakan hatimu juga. Biarkan saja ibu. Salahnya yang tak mau mendengar.

Ada yang retak.

Gigi adikmu rontok, copot satu lagi. Darahnya menetes hingga jatuh pada bagian depan kaus, merembes ke setiap sela-sela jaringan kain. Ia cegukan, menangis tanpa suara. Barangkali tenggorokannya sudah kehabisan daya karena berteriak dan menjerit-jerit.

Kulitnya tak jauh beda dengan ibumu. Penuh dengan luka dan lebam. Wajahnya hampir tidak bisa dikenali.

"Sakit?" Kemudian adikmu mengangguk.

Setelahnya kau beri ia dekap, memberinya sandaran dalam pelukanmu. Kaucoba meneguhkan dirinya yang mulai jatuh. Kaucoba menyatukan dirinya yang tersepih. Kaucoba menjalin sayang, mengikat kuat hati adikmu agar jiwanya terselamatkan.

Sayangnya, adikmu sudah rusak. Dirinya sudah hancur, luluh lantak. Sudah tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki dari dirinya meski kau mencoba, meski kau menginginkannya. Maka tak usah heran kalau kau sering menemui pil-pil tanpa nama tergeletak berceceran di lantai, atau tali-tali yang disimpulkan di atap kamar, atau pisau-pisau yang masih segar oleh darah yang berasal dari tangan yang tersayat. Walau tidak suka cara adikmu menghadapi masalahnya, tapi kau bisa apa? Barangkali memang itu yang terbaik. Sebab dunia begitu kejam padanya. Biarkan dia rehat dari peliknya hidup. Biarkan bebannya hilang dalam tidur panjangnya.

Hatimu berkecamuk, keinginanmu saling berbenturan. Hatimu bercabang, terbelah jadi dua. Kau ingin ia terus hidup, tapi kau sendiri sudah tidak sanggup melihatnya penuh dengan sengsara. Jadi, kauputuskan diam saja. Biar adikmu memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Biar kau jadi kakak tak bertanggung jawab, berengsek, dan malfungsi.

Ada yang retak.

Jiwamu meledak menjadi keping-keping, terlontar hilang entah kemana sehingga kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan dan merekatkannya lagi. Kau selalu menyesal berada di rumahmu. Sebab tidak pernah ada cinta yang menyambutmu. Tidak pernah ada seseorang yang menantimu. Manusia-manusia di dalamnya tak lebih dari sosok-sosok raga yang tak berjiwa. Ayah tirimu terlampau tak waras hingga kehilangan nurani dan menjadi buas. Ibumu dan cinta busuknya adalah lambang kehancuran dan petaka dalam duniamu. Dan adikmu hanya korban, sama sepertimu. Raganya hanya wujud yang berisi kehampaan dan kekosongan. Kau sendiri juga tak lebih mirip dari mereka. Sebab kau sendiri sudah lenyap ditelan waktu yang terus memudarkanmu.

Pada akhirnya kaupergi membawa setiap retakan dalam duniamu, berkelana lagi, melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang tak pernah baik kepadamu. Kautinggalkan persoalan di belakangmu. Kau terus melalang buana, menjadi penyintas, mencari persinggahan yang kau sendiri tak pernah temukan.

Kau telah tersesat, kehilangan pikiranmu, impian dan kebahagiaanmu. Keyakinanmu goyah dan perlahan-lahan duniamu menyusut. Kau tak tahu lagi kemana dan kemana kau harus pergi. Jalanmu berkelok penuh persimpangan. Kau akan terus menjelajah dan jika sudah letih, mau tak mau kau pun pulang. Meski tempat yang kau sebut rumah tidak pernah dihuni oleh barang sedikit saja kehangatan. Meski tempat yang kau sebut rumah tidak pernah ditinggali orang-orang yang pantas disebut manusia. Di sana tidak ada seseorang. Yang ada hanyalah hantu-hantu yang membayangi hidupmu.

Ada yang retak.

Ada yang cacat.

Ada yang rapuh dan rusak.

Bagimu, segalanya sudah remuk redam. Tapi kau masih mencoba bertahan. Meski dengan pengecutnya kau terus pergi dan tak pernah berani menghadapi setiap persoalan.

* * *

A.N : Jadi si Hinata ini ceritanya gak betah di rumah makanya dia sering pergi, sekalinya pulang selalu disambut dengan hal-hal tragis. Natsu anggep aja usianya 14 an. Kalo Shoyo 20 an. Dan fic ini pake prompt judul lagunya avril yang nobody home. Ngegambarin suasana rumah yang gk home sweet home. *apaan sih? Wkwk

Selamat membaca :)


End file.
